


Un patto

by Shinxer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, Pirates, Royal Marines
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinxer/pseuds/Shinxer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eruri - La sua mente diceva "Uccidilo", ma il suo cuore lo stava portando fuori rotta. Pirate AU, Pirate!Levi; Ammiraglio!Erwin.</p><p>Questa ff partecipa alla Challenge del 9-10 Luglio, indetta dal gruppo Facebook We Are out for Prompt.<br/>Prompt ricevuto da Silvia Sais</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un patto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Djibril88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djibril88/gifts).



**_“Un patto”_ **

 

Levi distolse lo sguardo dalla nave in fiamme, consapevole che si sarebbe inabissata di lì a poco. Che stupido incosciente era stato! Si era illuso di poter catturare facilmente quel grosso mercantile, troppo lento per sfuggire alla sua agile corvetta. Invece… il vento era cambiato dopo pochi minuti e la caccia si era fatta più difficile. Aveva proseguito, imperterrito, confidando nella buona sorte che, questa volta, lo aveva tradito. Ben presto, all’orizzonte, erano apparse vele bianche, seguite da cinque poderosi scafi. Invertire la rotta era stato inutile: una virata disperata, sull’ancora, per un rapido dietro front e mettere il vento in poppa. Tutto inutile… le fregate, per quanto robuste, correvano veloci sull’acqua, più della sua piccola ed agile corvetta. L’avevano raggiunta, quei mostri, passandola da parte a parte con i cannoni. E la _Kuchel_ aveva preso fuoco… gli alberi erano crollati, i ponti esplosi in una miriade di schegge letali, le sartie accartocciate su loro stesse e le vele a pescare direttamente nell’acqua. Aveva ordinato ai suoi uomini – quelli restanti – di gettarsi in mare, di calare le scialuppe, di fare qualunque cosa potesse salvare le loro vite, consapevole che sarebbe servito a poco. I marinai delle navi di Sua Maestà li avrebbero comunque usati come tiro al bersaglio oppure catturati ed impiccati. Nessuna delle due prospettive era allettante, ma d’altronde… la pirateria era un reato punibile con la morte. Ne erano consapevoli.

Restare allineati sul ponte dell’ammiraglia era, comunque, avvilente e fastidioso: sentiva gli occhi dell’intero equipaggio puntati su di sé e sui superstiti. Accidenti… lui che avrebbe soltanto voluto correre al parapetto e sporgersi a guardare la _Kuchel_ sprofondare negli abissi, abbandonare la superficie per divenire l’ennesimo relitto dagli oscuri segreti. Tra qualche anno, alghe e pesci avrebbero abitato la sua cabina, i corridoi che tanto amava, la stiva vuota e la Santa Barbara rimasta miracolosamente illesa dai colpi di cannone. Una fortuna, o sarebbero saltati tutti quanti in aria. Ma quella, beh… era la fine: per la sua nave, il suo equipaggio e per la sua stessa vita. Probabilmente, non sarebbero scampati altre dodici ore.

“Meglio così” si disse. Sì, meglio una fine rapida ed indolore che passare il resto del viaggio rinchiusi in una maleodorante prigione galleggiante. Farla finita e subito anche se…dondolare dagli alti alberi appesi per il collo non era certo la fine che si sarebbe scelto! Era tutto, in effetti, tranne che rapida. Non era così ingenuo da pensare che fosse una morte onorevole: aveva assistito ad abbastanza impiccagioni da sapere che il corpo, prima di esalare l’ultimo respiro, rilascia feci ed urine, mentre le grida del condannato vengono strozzate dalla ruvida corda che taglia la pelle e svuota i polmoni. Blah… non era decisamente una bella fine. Strozzati e lasciati a giacere nei propri liquami. Non gli veniva in mente niente di peggio.

Gettò una occhiata a destra, scrutando i superstiti. Qualcuno tremava, in silenzio, altri supplicavano e pregavano a bassa voce. Avrebbe tanto voluto poterli confortare! Dire… qualunque cosa che potesse infondere coraggio, dare speranza, ma… in realtà sapevano benissimo che erano fottuti, semplicemente. Li avrebbero impiccati in mare o nel primo porto utile e non c’era niente che potesse fare. Scappare? Praticamente impossibile, quando si era in mezzo all’Oceano. Invocare pietà? E a che pro? Soltanto per umiliarsi maggiormente? Non sarebbe servito.

Iniziavano a fargli male le ginocchia, da troppo tempo a contatto con le ruvide assi del ponte. Anche i polsi gli dolevano, legati con una robusta corda dietro alla schiena, mentre le braccia si stavano appesantendo sempre di più. La giacca rossa era più pesante del solito, zuppa di acqua come era, mentre la polvere da sparo aveva quasi interamente annerito gli orli dorati. In tutto ciò, aveva pure perso il cappello! Uff… chissà se gli avrebbero concesso di ricomprarne un altro, prima di morire. O, almeno, di ripulire la giacca.

Un passo pesante interruppe il filo di quei pensieri: dalla porticina incastrata nel cassero era appena sbucato un uomo. A giudicare dalla giacca elegante di panno blu e dalle mostrine, era sicuramente un ufficiale. Il capitano di quella nave? Oppure…

«Ammiraglio Smith» un mozzo porse servilmente un tricorno nero, con delle piume bianche fermate da una spilla dorata. Accidenti! Lo voleva anche lui, un cappello nuovo! Spostò l’attenzione dal copricapo al resto della figura imponente: quell’uomo era… enorme! Oppure così sembrava, dalla scomoda posizione in cui si trovava: le spalle larghe sottolineavano le sfaccettature di un fisico scolpito e robusto, mentre il volto squadrato conteneva un’espressione severa, affatto attenuata dalla sfumatura azzurra negli occhi profondi. I capelli biondi erano ordinatamente portati in un taglio corto e militare, pratico ma per nulla alla moda. Teneva le braccia conserte, mentre avanzava verso di loro con aria di sfida.

«Sono loro gli unici sopravvissuti?» la voce era calda, ma autoritaria e sicura.

«Non c’è nessun altro, signore»

«Molto bene» Smith prese a camminare avanti e indietro, lungo il ponte splendente «Chi di voi è il capitano della corvetta?»

Se avesse potuto sprofondare sottoterra, Levi lo avrebbe fatto. Tenne lo sguardo basso, rifiutandosi di rispondere, anche se… la verità era piuttosto evidente. E qualcuno dei suoi marinai non avrebbe tardato a farlo notare.

«Non vi mangio mica, avanti…» no, certo… per ora! Chissà cosa avrebbe fatto, però, una volta sbarcati. Probabilmente, il signor ammiraglio si sarebbe seduto in prima fila a godersi lo spettacolo della loro esecuzione. Gli stivali neri continuarono a percorrere il ponte, sino a fermarsi davanti a lui: ne scorse la punta lucida con gli occhi «Lo so che sei tu»

Certo che era lui, ma … come negarlo? Come sconfiggere l’evidenza? Scosse il capo, tentando di rimediare con un semplice:

«Sbagliate! Io sono…» già,  cos’era? Un altro ufficiale della _Kuchel_? Un timoniere, il nostromo, un addetto all’artiglieria… chi diamine poteva essere?

«è lui!» eccolo! Il traditore di turno! Ce n’era sempre uno in quelle situazioni! Pronto a vendere l’anima pur di salvarsi la vita. «Mi risparmierete, Vossignoria? Vi prego! È lui, vi dico! Risparmiatemi!»

Già, come da copione. Rivolse una occhiata velenosa all’uomo che aveva parlato, limitandosi ad un secco:

«Giuda!» prima di tornare all’ufficiale. Smith lo stava fissando con aria curiosa ed interessata, mentre le labbra proferivano un semplice:

«Sei tu?»

Questa volta, si ritrovò obbligato ad annuire. Era inutile rifuggire la verità! Avrebbe soltanto peggiorato la situazione e gettato l’infame ombra della codardia sul suo onore. Aveva già perso una nave e tre quarti dell’equipaggio! Non voleva essere ricordato anche come un vigliacco.

«Sì. Non fate del male ai miei uomini! Non mi interessa cosa farete di me, ma… loro… vi chiedo di avere riguardo.» in realtà, gli importava tantissimo anche di sé stesso, ma in quelle circostanze una frase rassicurante era d’obbligo. Se fosse riuscito a strappare a Smith la promessa di salvezza per il suo equipaggio… forse i posteri gli avrebbero perdonato l’affondamento della _Kuchel_. Forse.

L’Ammiraglio non gli rispose. Si limitò a dargli le spalle, sbraitando qualche secco ordine:

«I prigionieri sotto coperta, nella stiva. Non sia fatto loro del male. Per ora, assicuratevi soltanto che abbiano due pasti al giorno e che non possano tentare in alcun modo la fuga. Il capitano, invece, nei miei alloggi»

 

Levi venne spinto da un nerboruto marinaio nella vasta cabina di poppa. Il suo sguardo rimase immediatamente abbagliato dalla sontuosità del locale: i mobili, imbullonati al suolo,  erano tutti di squisita fattura! Il legno lucido bordato d’oro e con maniglie in ottone, mentre alle pareti erano appesi quadri e mappe geografiche. Al centro, un largo tavolo ospitava un plastico delle vicine Antille, accompagnato da seggiole foderate. Poco lontano, a ridosso di una paratia, un comodo letto faceva capolino tra due bauli e una cassettiera.

«Benvenuto.» la voce brusca dell’Ammiraglio interruppe il suo curiosare, riportandolo bruscamente alla realtà «Mi dispiace per il trattamento, ma era necessario» necessario? Lo fissò confuso, la fronte aggrottata, mentre le gambe muovevano istintivamente un passo indietro all’avanzare dell’altro. Che diamine…? Tra le mani di Mr Smith era comparso uno stiletto. Il cuore gli balzò nel petto: cosa voleva fare? Ucciderlo e buttare il suo corpo dalla larga vetrata posteriore, destinandolo ai pescecani?

«Non… non ti avvicinare!» riuscì soltanto a dire, mentre la schiena incontrava il ruvido legno della porta. Accidenti! Era in trappola! Non poteva andare da nessuna parte e…  
una robusta mano lo costrinse a voltarsi. Si ritrovò a sbattere il naso contro la parete.

«Smettila di fare il bambino!» cos’era? Un rimprovero? Quel pallone gonfiato lo stava anche sgridando? «Queste non sono necessarie» Colse un movimento secco e qualcosa di metallico pungergli la pelle, prima che le funi cadessero a terra inerti e i suoi polsi fossero nuovamente liberi. Li massaggiò, cercando di riattivare la circolazione.

«Amh…» che razza di giochino era, quello? Quello stronzo pensava di guadagnarsi così la sua fiducia? Sbagliava di grosso! Non si sarebbe piegato al volere di nessuno! E poi non gli doveva niente! La sua nave si era inabissata per colpa sua! Aveva distrutti in un attimo tutti i suoi sogni, la sua carriera e forse la sua vita! «Grazie…» Oh, ma che diamine stava facendo? Non doveva ringraziarlo! Era colpa di Mr Smith se stava andando tutto a rotoli! Eppure… non riusciva a cogliere cattive intenzioni su quel volto duro. Soltanto un’espressione sincera, condita da una nota curiosa. Non sembrava lo stesso inquietante ufficiale di qualche attimo prima. In quella cabina, tra il caos e la luce del sole che filtrava dai vetri, appariva come una persona normalissima, troppo presa dai propri progetti per pensare di riordinare.

«Prego. Siediti, per favore» l’ufficiale gli indicò una seggiola, ma lui non si mosse. «Non vuoi? Non ho intenzione di farti del male, quindi… puoi fidarti»

«Mh…» non ne era convinto, affatto.

«Come ti chiami?»

«Levi…»

«Molto piacere. Io, come avrai capito, sono l’Ammiraglio Smith, ma… puoi chiamarmi Erwin, semplicemente»

«Ah si?»

«Sì. Nessuno, qui a bordo, mi chiama così. E, sinceramente, sono stanco di tutti questi stupidi pomposi titoli. Erwin andrà benissimo. Gradisci qualcosa da bere o da mangiare?»

Mh, quasi quasi… non si era accorto d’essere affamato, almeno finché il biondo non aveva ventilato quella ipotesi. Si portò una mano allo stomaco, premendo leggermente per suscitare un indiscreto brontolio.

«Emh… si, per favore.»

«Naturalmente! Siediti, però» Erwin si diresse ad una credenza, recuperando una bottiglia di vino ed un paio di bicchieri, oltre che ad una scatola di gallette dolci. Posò tutto sul tavolo, giusto accanto al plastico delle Antille. Usò lo stiletto per stappare la bottiglia, abbandonando poi l’arma accanto ai bicchieri, con estrema noncuranza. Per un istante, Levi vi scorse una speranza di salvezza: se solo fosse riuscito ad impadronirsi del sottile pugnale… avrebbe potuto uccidere quell’idiota e prendere il comando della nave, dopo aver liberato i propri uomini! Sì! Avrebbe anche potuto funzionare, se… Smith non fosse stato così dannatamente ospitale! Ma che problemi aveva? Non si rendeva conto d’aver appena liberato un pericoloso pirata nella sua cabina? Di avergli lasciato a disposizione un’arma che, per quanto corta, poteva comunque rivelarsi letale? E perché diamine gli stava offrendo il pranzo? Scosse il capo, rinunciando a comprenderlo.

«Ho bisogno di parlarti» di nuovo quella voce profonda! Ah! Allora c’era qualcosa che Smith volesse da lui.

«Di cosa?»

Una robusta mano spaziò sul plastico delle isole, seguita da un incalzare:

«So che probabilmente questa discussione sarà inutile, ma… devo provarci. Ho bisogno che mi indichi, su questa mappa, i luoghi dove si rifugiano i pirati: le baie più frequentate, le calette dove siete soliti gettare l’ancora, i porti del contrabbando. Voglio ogni informazione possibile. Sappiamo che avete una base qui» l’indice puntò una insenatura profonda «Ma è un punto poco strategico e, di conseguenza, di alcuna importanza. Devo, tuttavia, conoscere i centri nevralgici sella vostra organizzazione. Solo così potremo sperare di debellare la pirateria da questi mari»

«Certo… e ti aspetti che io ti aiuti?» proruppe in una risata «Scusa tanto, ma… sei proprio un imbecille. Cosa ti fa credere che ti darò una mano? Non tradirò la Fratellanza per te, anche se sei carino e mi offri da mangiare»

«Sapevo che avresti risposto così…»

«Se lo sapevi, perché me lo hai chiesto?»

«Dovevo comunque fare un tentativo… Naturalmente, in cambio delle informazioni ti avrei offerto qualcosa di più prezioso che dei semplici biscotti.» una pausa, per essere sicuro che stesse ascoltando «Come la libertà per te e per i tuoi uomini. Non appena sbarcati a Port Royal, mi assicurerò che riceviate il più completo perdono. Sua Maestà si dimostrerà molto clemente, vedrai. Vi verrà distribuito un vitalizio e concessa la cittadinanza inglese. In alternativa, potrai avere una nuova nave e delle Lettere da Corsa. In questo modo potrai continuare la tua vita per mare. Mi sembra una ricompensa equa, no?»

Lettere da Corsa. Sì, era una ricompensa più che equa. In fondo, avrebbe mantenuto il suo lavoro: andare per mare, saccheggiare vascelli nemici, trascorrere i giorni al comando di una nave nuova di zecca. Certo, il bottino sarebbe stato spartito tra la ciurma ed il governo inglese, ma… era sicuramente una proposta allettante. Avrebbe potuto scegliere il tipo di imbarcazione liberamente, formare un suo equipaggio e, soprattutto, non essere più considerato un volgare pirata: in caso di cattura, ai corsari si concedeva sempre un processo equo, che raramente culminava in una condanna a morte.

«Se offrissi tutto questo ad ogni pirata che catturi, a quest’ora  il mare sarebbe pieno di corsari, cosa che non vedo» riflettè, tornando a scrutare il volto del biondo «Deduco, quindi, che sia una sorta di “proposta speciale” o sbaglio?»

«Non sbagli»

«Perché a me, allora?»

«Perché ti ho visto inseguire il mercantile. Molto avventato! E, nonostante il vento a sfavore, devo ammettere che hai sfruttato egregiamente la situazione. Il coraggio non ti manca… forse solo un po’ di sale in zucca.» c’era dell’ironia in quelle parole, su cui decise di sorvolare «E poi… ti ho visto virare sull’ancora. Rimango dell’idea che tu sia tutto scemo, ma devo ammettere che hai talento. Non è una cosa che avrebbero fatto tutti, considerato il rischio d’affondare»

«La mia nave è affondata perché tu l’hai sforacchiata come una forma di groviera. Non certo perché la comandavo male»

«Non ho detto questo, al contrario. Credo che tu abbia delle doti e sono deciso a sfruttarle. Devi soltanto imparare a gestirle. Per questo ti sto offrendo una via di salvezza! Perché adoro le scommesse e tu saresti un ottimo cavallo su cui puntare.»

«Mh… e se dovessi rifiutare? Se non volessi tradire la Fratellanza dei Mari?»

«Allora non potrò aiutarti. Conosci la pena per la pirateria, no? Una volta arrivati a Port Royal vi consegnerò al governatore che, per inciso, adora le esecuzioni.»

«Mi stai minacciando?»

«Ti sto offrendo una possibilità, niente di più. Puoi scegliere se accettare il patto o meno, liberamente»

«Liberamente? Neanche tanto, direi! Non mi pare un semplice “patto”, mi pare un ricatto bello e buono!»

«Beh, è quanto di meglio ho da darti»

Non lo sopportava! Sbruffone, antipatico, borioso! Con chi pensava di avere a che fare?! Non era mica un mozzo alle prime armi. E quelle sue stupide proposte? Come se potesse accettare così, su due piedi: tradire la Fratellanza per aver salva la vita? Sì e non solo la propria… anche quella del suo equipaggio, ora rinchiuso in una maleodorante stiva. Chissà cosa avrebbero detto i suoi uomini, se avessero saputo dell’offerta: qualcuno avrebbe storto il naso, indignato, mentre altri… avrebbero prontamente annuito. Dopo tutto, era comprensibile: nessuno di loro voleva morire, men che meno con una corda al collo. Uff… come era difficile scegliere! Ma… doveva esserci una terza alternativa, qualcosa a cui non aveva pensato! Magari trovare un modo per farli evadere… dopo essersi sbarazzato di Mr Smith, per esempio. Prendere il controllo della nave, ma certo! Se solo non fosse stato disarmato…

Il suo sguardo cadde immediatamente sullo stiletto. Non era granchè, ma comunque era un’arma. Attese che l’ammiraglio si girasse nuovamente verso il plastico e riprendesse a parlare. Bla bla… non gli interessavano le congetture di quel pomposo! Allungò la mano destra, serrando le dita sull’impugnatura fredda, sollevando l’arma oltre la propria spalla. Un colpo secco tra le scapole sarebbe bastato a stendere quel gigante e poi…lo avrebbe finito. Una volta ucciso Smith prendere il comando della nave sarebbe stato semplicissimo. E allora…perché il suo braccio non si decideva a sferrare quel colpo mortale? Se ne stava lì, sospeso nel nulla con il pugnale stretto tra le dita.

“Che diamine stai facendo?! Uccidilo! Fallo ora, prima che si volti!” quelle parole gli rimbombavano nella mente, perdendosi in un’eco distante, mentre una forza invisibile tratteneva la sua mano.

Non poteva farlo! Non ci riusciva! Perché? Boh! Non riusciva a spiegarselo: era convinto di ucciderlo, di recuperare il comando, liberare i propri uomini e fuggire. Ma… era come immobilizzato, incapace di agire. C’era qualcosa, nella propria testa, che offuscava il lucido ragionamento: immagini sovrapposte, in cui la fantasia si mescolava alla realtà: la _Kuchel_ inabissarsi e rivivere in forma di splendete fregata. L’uomo dai capelli biondi che saliva sul ponte, splendente in quella divisa scura. La stessa che ora indossava lui, accompagnata da un bel cappello piumato. I suoi uomini pronti a seguirlo ovunque e poi le sagome scure appese agli alberi dell’ammiraglia. E di nuovo Smith, in quella sua aura gloriosa, lo sguardo chiaro colmo di orgoglio e un sorriso dipanato sulle labbra carnose. Accidenti, accidenti… doveva toglierselo di testa! Che stava tentando di fare? Di confonderlo? Ormai aveva preso la sua decisione e… e…

Erwin si voltò un attimo dopo e lui non fece in tempo a celare lo stiletto. Rimase interdetto, fissando per un istante il viso dell’uomo mostrare sorpresa e poi rabbuiarsi improvvisamente.

«Non è come sembra!» cercò immediatamente di giustificarsi, ma…come poteva non essere come sembrava? Aveva un coltello tra le mani!

Si sentì spingere via, senza che potesse fare niente. Il suo corpo si riscosse tardi, quando ormai l’imponete figura dell’ammiraglio capeggiava sulla propria. Tentò di divincolarsi, ma Erwin lo costrinse a terra, sedendosi sul suo bacino e bloccandogli i polsi oltre il capo; strinse tanto la presa da obbligarlo a gettare lo stiletto.

«Lo vedi che sei scemo?» perché la voce del biondo non conteneva alcun rimprovero? Sembrava, anzi, quasi divertita «L’ho lasciato lì apposta, lo stiletto… per vedere cosa avresti fatto. Mi aspettavo un comportamento del genere»

Ecco fatto! Si era giocato quell’unica possibilità di riscatto, di contrattare per la propria libertà e salvare i suoi uomini. Accidenti! Era un disastro, già. Tornò a scrutare il volto dell’uomo… era vicino! Maledettamente vicino! Poteva scorgere ogni sfumatura in quei lineamenti duri, le gote leggermente abbronzate a discapito della pelle chiara, le ciglia bionde contornare gli occhi azzurri e risoluti, profondi come il mare stesso. C’era da perdersi in quello sguardo, in quell’odore salmastro e fresco che si affievoliva tra i capelli dorati. Vicinissimo! Chiuse gli occhi, respirando per un attimo quel profumo avvolgente, invitante. Senza rendersene conto, sollevò leggermente il capo, quel tanto che bastava per annullare ogni distanza tra le proprie labbra e quelle carnose dell’inglese.

Ma che stava facendo?! Nell’ovattato silenzio della sua mente non sentiva altro che una parola “Sbagliato!”. Il biondo lo avrebbe spinto via di nuovo, magari gli avrebbe dato un pugno e lo avrebbe spedito dritto in acqua! Oppure… no.  Si azzardò a schiudere lo sguardo, spiando il viso altrui: era interdetto, incerto, ma non notava tracce di risentimento o disgusto. Al contrario, vi era soltanto una genuina sorpresa.

Allontanò il capo, tornando a picchiare la testa sul pavimento, riprendendo fiato prima di sussurrare:

«Mi dispiace.» chissà se quelle scuse sarebbero bastate. Probabilmente no.

Però… Erwin gli lasciò i polsi, lasciando scivolare le proprie mani sotto la sua nuca, per sollevarla ancora di qualche centimetro e riportarla delicatamente verso l’alto. Le loro bocche si incontrarono nuovamente, in un bacio più lungo, caldo ed intimo. Come se si conoscessero da sempre, come se non fossero nemici, ma semplicemente due amanti che non si rivedono da tempo. Levi portò le dita a stringere le robuste spalle, aggrappandovisi come fossero uno scoglio sicuro in mezzo al mare in tempesta. Le serrò a sé, rifiutando di lasciarle andare, mentre il contatto permaneva e la vicinanza si faceva sempre più serrata e confidenziale.

Da qualche parte, nella sua mente ormai perduta, risuonò un leggero avvertimento: aveva appena tradito la fratellanza, salvato i suoi uomini, abbandonato la pirateria per scegliere una via più onesta, accanto all’uomo che ora stringeva tra le braccia. Il problema, ovviamente, era che non sentiva alcun rimorso. Aveva accettato quel maledetto patto e non se ne pentiva affatto.


End file.
